My Way Home is Through You
by GoodMusicIsMyChem
Summary: Mikey Way vampire love story. Mikey/oc, Gerard/oc, Frank/oc, Ray/oc. My first fanfic. Probably not that good, but Flames exepted. Suck at summaries! For now T, but will turn M
1. The meetings and Stories

_**A.N...I dont own the My Chem boy sadly. But I do own the R2L boys so that makes me happy.**_

* * *

><p>Lets start with introductions before the story shall we? Well my names Ashton Nico Green JR. I have bleached white and black streaked "emo cut" hair, purple eyes, am 5'9", have lean muscles, and, even though I'm TERIFIED of needles, have a tattoo of R.I.P with my moms name and her birthdeath dates over my heart. I would tell you what happened cause its too painful to relive. Ill just tell you it happened 4 years ago when I was 15 and that I haven't talked since. In our band I play drums. I'm the kid in our group and I'm the "breakable" one, the quiet one. I really cant hurt a fly unless that fly really pisses me off.

Any ways, I'm in a band with 4 other people, two of them being my twin older brothers. They're eight years older than me, and are very protective of me. The oldest of the two by five minuets is Nico Lee Green (yes I'm named after him..kinda). He has black "emo" hair, green eyes, and is 6'4". Hes strong, as in he can lift me up off the ground 8 in. And I'm not light ether. He also has the tattoo I have its just on his back. He is the singer in our band. Hes really good! He's like the "strength" of our group. He doesn't really get bothered by anything and he keeps us together.

Kyle Ashton Green is my other brother. (Yes, also named after him..kinda, We're all named after my dad. I just happen to be junior) He has dark brown "skater" cut hair, green eyes, and is 6'3". Hes strong too, just not as strong as Nico. He has our tattoo placed on his neck. Don't

ask me why he put it there, I don't know. He also has his long time girlfriends name, Kristine, tattooed on his fingers (like Frank Iero's Halloween tattoo), a picture of mom and dad tattooed over his heart, and tattoo sleeves on his arms. Each has meaning, but he just has too many to tell you. Kyle plays bass in the band. He would be considered the sarcastic one. He has one liners to whatever you say and it usually makes you laugh so hard you pee your pants.

The other two in our band are Fuller Smith (no middle name) and Alex Gordon Hays (his mom is REALLY weird) Fuller is 2 years older than me. He's like my best friend and is more protective of me than my brothers. He has blond skater hair, blue eyes, and is 5'8. He doesn't have any tattoos cause, like me, he hates needles to the extent he wont have one stuck into his arm unless its needed. He plays the lead guitar and always rocks it out. He is the protective one in the band. Hes protective of everyone, just really protective of me.

Alex is the last person in the band. He is 5 years older that me and is really fiends with my brother, not so much me. He has bleach blond hair, dark brown eyes, and is 6' even. He has a tattoo of of a spider web and spider going off his elbow and that's it. He plays rhythm guitar, and back-up vocals. He would be the asshole of the group, except when he warms up to you, he shows you his niceness. I have only seen that around my brothers, not much me or Fuller. We still see the asshole.

Now...on with the story...

It started when I was 17. Exactly two years ago. I was in a band called REFUS3 2 L0SE (I still am but whatever.) We just signed a contract to Reprise Records a year before and now we were going on tour with absolutely no clue what we got our self's into. We just released our first album, Never Give Up, and it already sold 20 million copies in the U.S. 15 million in Europe. We were so exited when we heard the news that we got our own tour named 3/2/0 tour. Our tour manager said he got a HUGE band to tour with us called My Chemical Romance or something. They apparently let out a album last year that was what made the band big. The name was like Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge or whatever.

Well we had just gotten to our first show place, The Gothic theater in Denver, Colorado, and were really exited to meet MCR. We weren't supposed to be there for another hour, but we wanted to take a tour of the place. But to our surprise, the MCR tour bus was out back. Nico parked our shitty, little, beat-up Volkswagen T2 (A.K.A our home for the next how many months) and we all got out. I went to the trailer in the back and started getting out our band gear. I was doing this by myself 'cause everyone else seemed to preoccupied looking at MCR's tour bus. I had gotten our Fuller's guitar, guitar amp, his foot peddle, and his guitar stand. I had also started to get out Kyle's bass when I heard a door open behind me over by the others.

I looked back over my shoulder to see the band members of MCR come out of the bus. I was watching long enough to see the way 3 of the 4 members stop and stare at my friends like they just saw light again after a long time in darkness. The only one who didn't do that was a tall, skinny guy with glasses and a beanie. In fact, he looked at his friends, then looked at the ground like he was sad. I wouldn't admit this to any one for four weeks, but he was stunningly beautiful. I would have started drooling had I not turned back around yo keep working.

While I worked, I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Hey, were REFUS3 2 L0SE. I'm Nico, this is my twin brother Kyle," I can just imagine him waiving," and these are Fuller and Alex." Nico introduced.

"We're My Chemical Romance. I'm Gerard, this is my brother Mikey, Ray, and Frank. Hey question. I thought there were five in your band., but all I see is four?" This "Gerard" asked.

"Oh, we do have five. Do you guys know were Ashton is?" Kyle asked.

"Yea. Hes over there unloading the trailer. Probably eavesdropping like the little brat he is." That was defiantly Alex.

"Hey dude chill, that's our brother your talking about. ASHTON! Come over here!" Nico yelled.

I stopped what I was doing and sighed. If they had waited just a while longer, I would have had the trailer unpacked. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my Jack Skellington hoody, and walked over with my head down. Fringe handing over my eyes. When I got there, I looked up and saw something I didn't expect from the sad,cute, glasses kid.

The sad, cute, glasses kid looked up, sniffed the air, and jerked his head towards me. At first I thought I did something wrong until I saw the look in his eyes. It was almost like adoration and love. He had a small smile on his face that, I admit, was very cute. The other members of MCR looked at him and started grinning. My band didn't seem to notice.

"So this is the fifth member of R2L, Ashton. He's me and Kyle's younger brother." Nico said.

"Well as we've said, I'm Gerard," The guy with a bulletproof vest on said,"this is Frank,"the short guy" Ray," Fro-guy," and my brother Mikey." AHHHH so that's who the cute glasses kid is. Mikey, I like that name.

I nodded at them then turned to Nico. He looked confused so I motioned with my head to the trailer and he looked as if he suddenly had a great idea. He turned to the My Chem guys and tried to tell them that we have to unload the trailer. But before he could even get half-way through the sentence, Alex had to talk up and ask if they could see the inside of the tour bus. They MCR guys immediately agreed and they all headed inside. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the trailer and started unpacking again. All I had to do was get my drums out and I was done.

By the time I had half my drums unloaded, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and see Mikey standing behind me He asked if he could help, and I nodded my head. It took us 5 painfully awkward minutes to get all my stuff out. I think he really wanted to talk the whole time, but he was shy or something. I guess he was sick of the silence or something, 'cause when I got him and myself a water bottle, he started talking.

"So what do you play in the band?" he questioned.

All I did was point at the drums. He nodded his head, and asked a bunch more questions. Luck for me that he only asked questions that I could easily answer, like 'Whats your favorite color', to which I pointed to my black drums, or like 'Where are you from', to which I pointed at our Colorado license plate on the trailer. But then he had to ask a really hard question.

"Why don't you talk ?" I couldn't answer that question without talking, but I cant talk.

Luckily Nico came out right as Mikey asked that question and went over to us. He put his arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear if he wanted MCR to know my story 'cause we'll be on tour together for a long time. I didn't want them to know, because I was afraid they would shun me like so many others had, but he did have a good point. They would probably find out eventually. So I nodded my head.

Nico told Mikey he would tell everyone why I don't talk in the bus. Mikey nodded and we all went inside. When I got in, I went and sat on the couch in between Kyle and Fuller. They were the only ones I felt comfortable around when Nico was telling this story. Nico was leaned against the little counter, while Gerard and Frank were on the other couch, Ray sitting on the chair, and Mikey sitting by my feet.

"O.K. So we want to tell you this so you wont ask why Ashton doesn't talk," he looked around and the My Chem guys nodded, but all Alex did was snort," So it happened on 9/11. At the time we were living in New York. Our mom was having a "take your kid to work day" type thing, and she was gonna take all of us, except I had to study for collage and Kyle had to work. Ashton had plans, but didn't want to hurt mom's feelings, so he canceled them and went with mom to her work. Little did we know, the place that she worked at, was going to get bombed in little less than an hour from when they got there. At 8:46 am, the plane hit the north tower, the one they were in.

"They were on the 92nd floor, so they felt when the plane hit just 4 flights above. As soon as they felt it, they started running towards the stairs. They got to the 65th floor when the flood of people began. They ran as fast as they could in the crowd, and when they reached the 42nd floor, the firefighters found them. They directed people down and to go as fast as they could.

"They had barley mad it out of the tower when it fell at 10:02 am. They ducked int a close building with 30 other people and officers when the debris hit. 15 minutes later an ambulance showed up and found my mom, awake, under a giant piece of metal from the building. Ashton was a little worse for wear if you can believe that. He was unconscious, and had a piece of metal through his right arm, shards of glass and metal all throughout his body, and the worst was a huge shard of glass through his throat.

It was two hours before we got the call that mom and Ashton were at the hospital. And throughout the two hour wait, me, Kyle, Alex, and Fuller had the worst thoughts in our heads. 'Had our mom died?', or 'What are we going to do without mom?' and the worst was "Was our little brother dead?'. No one wants those thoughts running through their minds. By the time we got to the hospital, they told us that we had to wait because mom was in intensive care, and Ashton was in immediate surgery.

"We had to wait another 3 hours in the waiting room with crying families and T.V. Reporters trying to ask us questions. When they finally let us in, they only let us see mom, Ashton was still in surgery, we didn't want to know what happened. When I saw mom I about feinted. She didn't have her legs anymore, and her left arm was gone. The nurses said that she wouldn't live very long and so we should say our goodbyes. I walked in there with Kyle, tears in eyes and asked her what happened. That story I just told you is what she told me in that hospital. After that she told us that she loves me, Kyle, and Ashton so much and to tell Ashton none of this was his fault. She closed her eyes for the last time that moment. Me and Kyle spent hours crying over our lost mom.

"It was at about 9:30 pm when they let us see Ashton. He was still unconscious from the medicine, but he looked horrible. He had gauze wrapped around his head and neck, a neck brace, both his arms were in casts as well as his legs. He had gauze wrapped around his torso, and you could see the blood seeping through. We asked the doctor what happened to him, and he told us that Ashton broke his skull in 6 different places, a 12 inch shard of glass went through his throat and severed his vocal cord, so he would never talk again, his right arm had a 14 inch piece of metal in it, that cut the bone in two, his left arm was shattered in 7 places, he had multiple shards of stuff in his abdomen, and both of his legs were broken.

"We stayed there next to him every minute for 5 days. On the 6th day, he woke up. He looked at me, then Kyle, then his arms and back at me as if he was asking a question. I got it right away. He was asking if he would ever play drums again. I asked the doctor and he said 'Most likely not. He has a 1 in 100,000 chance of doing anything physical with his arms ever again.' Ashton having heard from Kyle that mom died was already tearing up, but when he heard that, he started gushing. His drums were his life. He cried for a good 30 minutes, but then got a look of determination in his eyes. He was going to play again. And true to his "words", he did. A year later all he had wrong with him was the mental scars and a few physical ones. Show them your scars Ashton." Nico finished

I sighed and stood up. I took off my jack hoody and they saw my Misfits shirt. The My Chem guys were all looking at me with sad, teary, pitying eyes, but when I took off my shirt, they all gasped, and the tears started. I looked at my chest. You could see many criss-crossing scars, some jagged, some smooth. On my right arm I had a very red (pink is too girly) scar that went from my shoulder to my elbow. On my neck (which I couldn't see unless I was staring at a mirror) was a scar going from my left ear diagonally down to touch my right collarbone.

I suddenly felt myself pressed against a chest and two strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up and saw Mikey with his eyes closed and his chin whimpering. For some reason I felt safe. I instantly hugged him back. I could feel the shocked eyes of my band mates on me, but shrugged them off. Of course they're gonna be shocked. I have just let my brothers and Fuller touch me, and would never, EVER, let a stranger touch me. But right now I didn't care, I felt safe for once, and I liked it. A good plus would be that I am in my newly found crushes arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N...SO tell me what you think...R&amp;R<strong>_


	2. The concert

**A.N...I dont own the MCR boys or the Siverstein songs, and that makes me super sad!**

* * *

><p>It was a bout 7pm when the concert started. MCR started, and let me tell you, they were good. I personally like the song Give 'Em Hell, Kid. While they were playing, we were getting ready. I had on a black dress-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, a dark green tie, black skinny jeans, my beat-up black converse, and my fingerless gloves. I had some makeup under my eye to look like a tiny skull.<p>

Nico had on a black Misfits shirt, gray skinny jeans, and converse. Kyle had a dark green Dawn of the Dead shirt (with the sleeves ripped off), dark purple skinny jeans, and blood red converse. Fuller was almost matching me, except for his tie was neon yellow. Weird, I know. Alex had on a dark blue Blink-182 shirt on, dark blue jeans, and...you guessed it, converse.

Up on stage, MCR left, and the lights went off. We walked on to the stage and got to our instruments (in Nicos case, mic) All you could here was the screams of fans and the snappes of cameras. We were going to surprise the crowd with our newest song not from the album called Runaway. Fuller started the song and everything got quiet. The stage lights went along with the song.

_Nico _**Alex**

**(Look at you)  
>(Look at you)<br>(Look at you)  
>(Look at you)<strong>

_And I always find, yeah, I always find somethin' wrong  
>You been puttin' up with my shit just way too long<br>I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most  
>So I think it's time for us to have a toast<em>

_Let's have a toast for the douchebags,  
>Let's have a toast for the assholes,<br>Let's have a toast for the scumbags,  
>Every one of them that I know<br>Let's have a toast for the jerkoffs  
>That'll never take work off<br>Baby, I got a plan  
>Run away as fast as you can<em>

_She find pictures in my email  
>I sent this bitch a picture of my dick.<br>I don't know what it is with females  
>But I'm not too good with that shit.<br>See, I could have me a good girl  
>And still be addicted to them hoodrats<br>And I just blame everything on you  
>At least you know that's what I'm good at<em>

And I always find, yeah, I always find  
>Yeah, I always find somethin' wrong<br>You been puttin' up with my shit just way too long  
>I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most<br>So I think it's time for us to have a toast

_Let's have a toast for the douchebags,  
>Let's have a toast for the assholes,<br>Let's have a toast for the scumbags,  
>Every one of them that I know<br>Let's have a toast for the jerkoffs  
>That'll never take work off<br>Baby, I got a plan  
>Run away as fast as you can<em>

_Run away from me, baby  
>Run away<br>Run away from me, baby_ **(Look at you...)**  
><em>Run away<br>Don't have to get craz_y **(Look at you...)**  
><em>Run away<br>Think I've found a plan  
>Run away as fast as you can<em>

_Run away from me, baby  
>Run away<br>Run away from me, baby_ **(Look at you...)**  
><em>Run away<br>Doesn't have to get crazy_ **(Look at you...)**  
><em>Why can't she just run away<br>Baby, I got a plan  
>Run away as fast as you can<em>

_**[Rap]**_**  
>Okay '247, 365 groupies stay on their grind,  
>I, I, I get it, alright I'll help you get it,<br>but now that you're here either leave or get with it.  
>I'm not a chauvinist, this is just reality,<br>you can't afford guilt on a rock band salary.  
>Mickey full of vodka, you're looking like mallory.<br>****Fuck counting money, you should stick to counting calories.  
>Let me tell you this thing here is where it ends,<br>unless you've got a couple friends that want sharing in.  
>Yesterday you were outside staring in,<br>and now you're here and next week you'll be here for them.  
>Every tour bus visit every laminate,<br>comes with expectations from that band you're with.  
>This is everyday business, so manage it,<br>or runaway now if your ass can't handle it**

_Never was much of a romantic,  
>I could never take the intimacy.<br>And I know I did damage,  
>'cause the look in your eyes is killing me,<br>I guess you knew of an advantage  
>'cause you could blame me for everything.<br>And I don't know how I'm a manage,  
>If one day you just up and leave...<em>

_And I always find, yeah, I always find somethin' wrong_  
><em>You been puttin' up with my shit just way too long<em>  
><em>I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most<em>  
><em>So I think it's time for us to have a toast<em>

_Let's have a toast for the douchebags,_  
><em>Let's have a toast for the assholes,<em>  
><em>Let's have a toast for the scumbags,<em>  
><em>Every one of them that I know<em>  
><em>Let's have a toast for the jerkoffs<em>  
><em>That'll never take work off<em>  
><em>Baby, I got a plan<em>  
><em>Run away as fast as you can<em>

Everybody went CRAZY! I swear the fans almost crawled on the stage.

Next we played our song My Heroine

_The drugs begin to peak  
>A smile of joy arrives in me<br>But sedation changes to panic and nausea  
>And breath starts to shorten<br>And heartbeats pound softer  
>You won't try to save me!<br>You just want to hurt me and leave me desperate!_

_You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had._  
><em>I can forget, the times that I was<em>  
><em>Lost and depressed from the awful truth<em>  
><em>How do you do it?<em>  
><em>You're my heroine!<em>

_You won't leave me alone!_  
><em>Chisel my heart out of stone, I give in everytime.<em>

_You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had_  
><em>I can forget, the times that I was<em>  
><em>Lost and depressed from the awful truth<em>  
><em>How do you do it?<em>  
><em>You're my heroine!<em>

_I bet you laugh, at the thought of me thinking for myself. (myself)_  
><em>I bet you believe, that I'm better off with you than someone else.<em>  
><em>Your face arrives again, all hope I had becomes surreal.<em>  
><em>But under your covers more torture than pleasure<em>  
><em>And just past your lips there's more anger than laughter<em>  
><em>Not now or forever will I ever change you<em>  
><em>I know that to go on, I'll break you, my habit!<em>

_You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had._  
><em>I can forget, the times when I was<em>  
><em>Lost and depressed from the awful truth<em>  
><em>How do you do it?<em>  
><em>You're my heroine!<em>

_I will save myself!_

I think everyone out there knew that song. And were even screaming along with Nico. Well they will deffinatly know our next song, Smashed Into pieces

_Never Again.  
>I'll slit my throat with the knife I pulled out of my spine.<br>Maybe when you find out that I'm dead  
>you'll realize what you did to me.<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>And if my lungs still let me breathe,<em>  
><em>Would you be there for me?<em>  
><em>If I can make myself believe,<em>  
><em>I'll give you back what you took out.<em>

_No, I won't let it go._  
><em>Douse myself in gasoline!<em>  
><em>So Don't save me when you come into the fire.<em>  
><em>I'd rather die than have to see your smile.<em>

_And if my lungs still let me breathe,_  
><em>Would you be there for me?<em>  
><em>If I can make myself believe,<em>  
><em>I'll give you back what you took away.<em>

_You made me swear_  
><em>You made me swear<em>  
><em>I, I can't sleep realize all these things that you took from me.<em>  
><em>Smash my heart (you made me swear)<em>  
><em>into dust (you made me swear)<em>  
><em>Suffocate my mind (you made me swear)<em>  
><em>Tear at me from inside (you made me swear)<em>  
><em>Smash apart what you created.<em>  
><em>How can I ever stop you from crushing my soul?<em>  
><em>It was It was yours, yours to begin with.<em>

_And if my lungs still let me breathe,_  
><em>Will you be there for me?<em>  
><em>If i can make myself believe,<em>  
><em>I'll give you back what you took away<em>

The rest of the night went by like that. After the meet and greet, we all went to the MCR tour bus to chill. While we were walking to the bus, the guys kept saying how awesome we were and how that they were lucky they got to o on tour with us. Now that put a smile on my face. After a while of hanging out, Frank got the brilliant idea of going out for drinks. Well lets just say, Im the only one who didnt go. Mikey looked like he wanted to stay, but Gerard dragged him out. I stayed in the tour bus for about another 10 minutes before I felt left behind, so I just went to our van and went to sleep for the night. Little did I know that there was a pair of eyes looking at me from the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N...R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. The truth

_**A.N-**_** IM SORRY! Ive been really busy with my school and what not. Dont hurt me!**

**_Disclamer-I dont own MCR or Mc. Cracken. I only on R2L_**

* * *

><p>I woke up when a loud slam came from outside. I was a little scared until I heard the laughter of my brothers and friends. I took out my phone to see the tome and it was 10 am. Did they just get here or was I a heavy sleeper last night? Usually I'm the lightest sleeper in the world. Outside I heard my brother call out.<p>

"Hey where'd Ashton go? I swear we left him on the bus last night. Kyle go check the van."

I heard footsteps as Kyle got closer, then he gasped.

"GUYS! GET OVER HERE! LOOK AT THIS!" he yelled.

I heard the guys run over and every single one of them gasped. I got out of the van to see what they saw, and gasped myself. On the van's windows was a message that looked like it was written in blood.

'M. Way, you better watch your little boy-toy here or next time he's left alone...lets just say it wont be pretty.-Mc. Cracken'

The message was written right where my head was resting in the car. I was trying to control my heart rate and breathing when two pairs of arms were circled around me. I looked to see that it was my brothers and they were looking out into the distance with their "protective" faces. I smiled a little and told them it was probably just a prank even tho my knees were shaking. Thank God we didn't have a concert for the next couple of days. I don't think we could do it.

I looked back at the My Chem guys to see they were paler than normal, and that's satin' something. They were still staring at the message, and their eyes held fear. But something must have changed, cause when they turned to look at us, their eyes held determination. They motioned us to get in the bus. I guess they wanted to talk. Once we were all seated, Gerard spoke up.

"So, what do you guys know about vampires?" he asked

We all (being us R2L guys) looked around at each other, and I decided to speak up. "Well, they have sharp K-9s, they're super fast and strong, they burn in the sun, and they're pale. What does that have to do with anything?"

Frank sighed "Well you got most of it, but you missed the most important thing. Their weaknesses aren't the sun, cause that's just bullshit, their weakness is their mate(s). Their mates are their life's, their whole world. If something happens to their mate, they go crazy or die."

"How do you know so much about this. They're just fictional characters." Nico said

This time Mikey sighed "We know this cause we are vampires. And you guys are our mates."

At first I thought they were just joking. But as I looked at their faces, I could tell they weren't. The guys could tell they weren't too. This was a lot to take in. First the fact that they were vampires, but then add the fact that we're their mates. That's a lot.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but you guys are our worlds now. We were so happy when we first found you, and now we'll never leave you." Ray said.

"O.K, this is a lot, but we can live with it. But, who's who's mate?" Fuller asked asked. We all nodded.

All the MCR guys had huge smiles on their faces. Gerard took a breath and said "Well my mate is...

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N2-<strong>_** I know I know short. DONT KILL ME!**


End file.
